


Уменьшенная секста

by Seivarden_Vendaai



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Artistic Sensibilities, Clones, Dominion War, Gen, Music
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden_Vendaai/pseuds/Seivarden_Vendaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вейюн 6 уличает себя в самом страшном преступлении — в инакомыслии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уменьшенная секста

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Diminished Sixth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108861) by [foxysquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxysquid/pseuds/foxysquid). 



> Отсылка и фактически спойлер в серии Deep Space Nine 7х06. «Предательство, вера и великая река».
> 
> Я знаю, что этот перевод будет читать полтора землекопа, но моя душа требует больше Вейюна на любом языке. Толковый текст про любимого персонажа переводить само удовольствие, но так как беты на него не нашлось, Боромир тут не просто улыбается, а ржет взахлеб.
> 
> Примечание 1: «Female Founder» я рискнула перевести как Основатель-Мать. Знатоки, способные придумать более адекватные варианты — вэлкам в комменты :)  
> Примечание 2: уменьшенная секста — интервал в музыке.
> 
> За ЦУ разного рода переводчик выражает благодарность командному чату Толкиена в целом и Lavender Prime в частности. Разрешение на перевод получено в мохнатом году.
> 
> Воскурение сего опуса зело рекомендуется под песню Nightwish - Turn Loose The Mermaids.
> 
> To author: thank you one more time for this amazing story. Your Weyoun is so humane *___*  
> P.S. Request for permission was posted by nickname Star_Trek_2014 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)

Он закрыл глаза. Припомнил то самое утро. Пробуждение, взгляд в окно — на звезды в предрассветной темени. Окно. Нет, технически окном оно не было: не в кардассианском укреплении, где каждый выход наружу был узким, грубо вытесанным и предназначенным для обороны. Он не мог вспомнить, как оно на самом деле называлось, что странно. Когда-то он точно знал, но сейчас доступ к этой простой информации — искомому слову — был закрыт. По какой-то причине значение было утеряно. В памяти осталось только «окно», так что пришлось зацепиться хотя бы за это. И хотя он так и не припомнил более подходящего определения, казалось, что «окно» вполне сгодится.

Он помнил, как смотрел в окно на звезды — едва заметные кляксы света на полотне тьмы. Его зрение никогда не позволяло рассмотреть звезды отчетливее, но он ничуть не сожалел об этом. Сожалел? Ни одного из заложенных в его памяти чувств он не смог определить как сожаление из-за звезд-клякс. Подумать только! Помнить моменты до начала своей жизни. Помнить день своей смерти. Точнее — смерти Вейюна 5.

— Вейюн.

Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Дамара. Тот с любопытством изучал его: чуть наклонив голову в сторону — почти незаметно, как могут только кардассианцы. Иногда Вейюна это раздражало.

— Да, Дамар?

Он вспомнил множество разговоров с этим человеком. Дискуссий. Перепалок на самом деле. С кардассианцами он всегда был не в ладах. Им нельзя было доверять. Они присоединились к Доминиону ради собственной выгоды. Не из желания служить Основателям.

— Ты, кажется… изменился.

Вейюн 6 фыркнул.

— Тебе показалось. Я, в сущности, тот же, что и был. Но я не жду от тебя понимания всех тонкостей клонирования.

Он успел прожить всего несколько дней. Хотя чувствовал за плечами багаж многих, очень многих лет. Что из этого было правдой? Часть его сознания заверяла в том, что он уже давно ходит по земле, но в другом уголке его памяти восстала извращенная в своей смелости мысль: он родился недавно. Воспоминания были ложью — кто-то насильно их привил.

Он должен был влиться в Вейюн-континуум как раз в момент разрыва из-за смерти Вейюна 5 в транспортаторе. Однако сам процесс перехода прошел не слишком гладко, и Вейюн предусмотрительно обвинил Дамара в непонимании. С одной стороны он ничего не помнил об аварии: встал на площадку для транспортации, но так и не досчитался нескольких фатальных мгновений после. Логично предполагать, что Основатели изъяли эти воспоминания, чтобы не отягощать его болью предшественника. Но другая, извращенная часть его, настаивала, что если он действительно та же личность, то все воспоминания Вейюна 5 у него уж точно бы сохранились.

Что, если из его памяти без его ведома изъяли и другой опыт? Вейюн был совершенно точно уверен в отсутствии воспоминаний о своей смерти, потому что разрыв был слишком внезапный. Вот он поднимается на площадку транспортатора — а вот просыпается в лаборатории.

— Ты сидишь здесь уже как минимум десять минут! — рыкнул Дамар, прерывая его размышления. — Бездельничаешь. И даже в ус не дуешь, когда я тебе об этом говорю.  
— Я не бездельничаю. Я анализирую ситуацию.  
— У нас, кажется, должно быть совещание. Или посовещаешься с самим собой?

Дамар угрюмо поджал губы и глотнул еще канара. Он слишком много пил. В свое время Вейюн 5 не раз журил за это. Вейюн 6 решил, что заводить ту же песню нет необходимости.

— Дамар, ты не сообщил ровным счетом ничего, стоящего внимания, — он всегда общался с кардассианским лидером подчеркнуто высокомерно. — Когда тебе будет с чем прийти ко мне, мы это обсудим. Не ранее. — Он повысил голос и был почти в бешенстве... что было нехарактерно. — Но до этого избавь меня от своего присутствия.

Дамар встал.

— Меня не волнует, что ты тут наговорил, Вейюн. Ты изменился.

Они никогда не видели необходимости в расшаркиваниях друг перед другом, напротив — балом правило здоровое отсутствие взаимоуважения. Дамар покинул конференц-зал, даже не попрощавшись.

Вейюн не шелохнулся. Рука, спокойно лежавшая на столе, медленно сжалась в кулак. К счастью, Дамар не сознавал до конца того, что сейчас брякнул. Для любого ворты эти слова были равносильны смертному приговору. Если Вейюн действительно изменился, значит, в процессе клонирования произошел сбой. Под любым отличием подразумевалось то, что клон неудачный, дефектный. По указу Основателей всякий неполноценный клон обязан был свершить самоубийство. В идеале — после того, как вежливо сообщит руководству, что он или она подлежит ликвидации.

В конференц-зале свет был на минимуме. И жара... Кардассианцы всегда поддерживали в зданиях температуру, слишком высокую для комфортного существования других видов, но Вейюн был создан невосприимчивым к жаре.

— Компьютер, — сказал он. Компьютер не произвел ни звука, но у Вейюна было ощущение, что его ждут, слушают, требуют дальнейших указаний. — Воспроизвести какой-нибудь музыкальный файл, — сказал он.

Кардассианский компьютер говорил суровым, почти металлическим голосом.

— Пожалуйста, уточните.  
— Нет точных характеристик. Выбрать случайный отрывок.

Компьютер колебался; проверка базы данных, составление алгоритма… музыка зазвучала спустя несколько мгновений. Вейюн вполне ожидаемо не опознал музыкальный фрагмент, но идентификацию не запросил. Он просто закрыл глаза.

Его обостренный слух позволял уловить любые нюансы в музыке — даже те, о которых не были осведомлены ни исполнители, ни композитор. Но его слух все равно был бесполезен. Вейюн слышал музыку, но не понимал ее. Он даже не мог понять, почему столько рас чувствуют потребность в таком самовыражении.

Он никогда не понимал сути творения. Ворте и не дано понять. Они не были творцами. Дипломатами — да. Учеными, навигаторами, стратегами. Но они не были способны сделать что-либо своими руками. Просто не предназначались для этого — Основатели не предусмотрели в них такой черты. С тех пор, как его предшественник — Вейюн 5 — прибыл в Альфа-квадрант, его каюту заполонила целая коллекция вещей, созданных местными народами. Картины, керамика, стеклянная посуда; сломанное и целое; качественное и ширпотреб. Он хотел осмыслить. Узнать, каково это — ощутить побуждение творить. Ворта не могли даже размножаться. Многие из них были стерильны. С расчетом на возврат к аномальной способности к репродукции их запрограммировали направлять свою сексуальность на представителей своего же пола, что делало воспроизводство маловероятным, если не совершенно невозможным. Основатели минимизировали их половую активность, но полностью искоренить ее оказалось непосильной задачей, так как изначально ворта были крайне плодовиты — женщины были способны к воспроизводству всегда. Сам Вейюн мог пересчитать на пальцах одной руки, сколько раз за все свои жизни испытывал желания подобного рода. Что ж, ворта творцами вовсе не были.

Искусство. Музыка. Почему некоторые расы создают такие вещи — вещи, которые не имеют никакой практической ценности? Чтобы лучше понять миры, которые завоевывает Доминион, приходилось изучать их искусство. Как и Вейюн 5, он не продвинулся в этом начинании. Впрочем, и не тешил себя надеждами, будто последующие клоны достигнут лучших результатов.

Компьютер играл какое-то кардассианское произведение, что неудивительно. Вейюн изучал музыку достаточно долго, чтобы уловить это. Кардассианские мелодии были полны диссонансов; разлад деревянных духовых инструментов переплетался с шорохом и грохотом ударных. 

— Компьютер, воспроизвести что-нибудь из Объединенной Федерации Планет.  
— Пожалуйста, уточните.  
— Составить подборку случайных файлов из нашей базы данных по музыке Федерации.

Еще одно долгое колебание компьютера, прежде чем полилась музыка. Кардассианская технология временами упрямствовала. Компьютеры на станции «Глубокий космос 9» были мощнее. 

«Глубокий космос 9». Вейюн помнил это место. Нога его там ни разу не ступала, но чужих воспоминаний в голове оказалось полным полно. Коридоры были в кардассианском стиле, но хорошо освещенные, как принято в Федерации; инженеры Звездного Флота даже успели заменить кардассианские компьютеры. Марьяж культур. Вейюн лишь задавался вопросом, что предпочел бы, заложи в него Основатели тягу к эстетике. 

На станции каждое утро у него были собрания, подобные тому, что сегодня так и не состоялось с Дамаром. Но на станции возле червоточины он совещался с Дукатом и Одо. Воспоминания о ежедневной близости к Основателю заставили сердце взволновано забиться. Разговоры с ним — действительно разговоры, обсуждения, нежели раздачи приказов. Как же отличался Одо от других Основателей…

Было все еще странно помнить о том, чего его глаза — его собственные слабые глаза ворты — на самом деле никогда не видели. Вейюн испытывал трудности в принятии этих воспоминаний как собственных. О переходе он наврал Дамару в три короба, но с адаптационным периодом это не имело ничего общего. «Ты изменился». Кардассианский лидер не был особо проницательным, но заметил. Сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем Основатель-Мать узнает, что произошло на самом деле? Не так уж много. Его вычислят и велят самоуничтожиться.

Он не хотел. Это само по себе будет означать, что процесс клонирования пошел не тем путем. Он закрыл глаза. Уши сами скажут то, что ему нужно знать. Он позволил музыке править своими чувствами, сосредоточился на ее звучании в надежде, что оно изгладит поток бессвязных мыслей.

Но мысли были не столько бессвязными, сколько настойчивыми. Война — ошибка. Нет-нет, как ему такое в голову пришло! Основатели убеждали, что война необходима. Что она во благо народов Альфа-квадранта. Со временем они научатся любить порядок, установленный в Доминионе. Как любят ворта.

Тем не менее, Одо тоже считал, что война была ошибкой. Одо ведь тоже был Основателем, хоть и не позволял Вейюну 5 называть себя так. Однако он был тем, кем был. Если Основатель осуждает войну, то что это значит? Это значит, что один Основатель мог мыслить независимо от остальных. Ворта принадлежат Основателям. Если Вейюн 6 имел об этой войне другое мнение, тогда он, вероятно, был вортой Одо. Отступник-Основатель и отступник-ворта. Это была своего рода симметрия, а Основатели ее ценили. Схожесть.

Основатели не создают музыку. Музыка приветствует вариативность. Звуки сменяют друг друга, возрастают и убывают. Основатели принимают иные формы, но все равно состоят из одного и того же вещества — своей божественной плоти. Как Великое Слияние — вечное и неизменное. Как ворта. Все — клоны, все предназначены быть идентичными своим предшественникам. Эффективные. Полезные. Так было всегда.

Тогда почему его мысли бунтуют? Война — ошибка!

В то раннее утро Основатель-Мать сказала ему, что умирает. Болезнь просочилась в Великое Слияние. Всё изменилось — и эта мысль заполонила его разум. И даже несмотря на всю его сосредоточенность на музыке, концентрацию на интервалах между нотами и попытки отсеять лишнее, мысль оставалась при нем. Война — ошибка.

Музыка отличалась от Основателей. Она не была веществом. Если ее некому будет играть, она исчезнет. Если она существует — она в движении, в непрерывном потоке. С каждым воспроизведением она неуловимо меняется. Никогда не стоит на месте. Ни одна из созданных Основателями рас не имела тяги или способности к сочинению музыки.

Внезапно Вейюн 6 широко распахнул глаза. Он услышал кое-что новое. Немного вразлад с мелодией, но, без сомнения, ее сопровождавшее. Это был невероятный звук. Он звучал, даже когда музыка смолкла.

Вейюн 6 подпевал.


End file.
